Camp Nara
by Mysti Chan Da Priestess Lady
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's POV. Her boyfriend cheats on her right after they all start camp. It's time to find a new Mr. Right. MAJOR KIKYOU BASHINGS AND NARAKU BASHINGS. If you like either of them, then don't read. Alright read it anyway because it's funny funny


Mysti: Hi hi! I hate Kikyou and because I made her a good guy in Kingdom of Kyrria. I am going to bash her to death! Yay! Kikyou bashing!

Sesshoumaru: Good for you, get on with the freakin' story.

Mysti: Alright... I do not own Inuyasha! Alright! No one can sue me! Hahahahahahahahaha.

InuYasha: Good. If you did own me you would draw me sucky and then make it have a horrible story and it would suck.

Miroku: My dear Mysti would you do me- OW!

Sango: Teaches you right, Hentai Houshi!

Kagome: Let's get something straight, no one owns anyone and Miroku cannot be a pervert. Alright! Now lets get on with the story!

Mysti: You guys are weird,I do not own anything in this story got it! GOOD!

Chapter one! Welcome to Camp Nara!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I moan as I hit my alarm clock. I burried my head in my covers before I remembered something, today was the day I had to go to Camp Nara. "GREAT! I gotta go to some god damned camp! This is just wonderful! I don't even get to see my boyfriend!" I got out of bed and took a shower. Once I was done drying my hair I got dressed in my normal outfit. Black tank top, black low rider jeans and black boots. I looked around for my silver and black chocker. It wasn't a dog collar but a piece of black leather and a silver buckle. I found it under my cat Buyo. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm seventeen and I dispise camp Nara. Last year I got pushed into the lake by that prepped up slut Kikyou. She always wore pink every single day and she looked almost exactly like me. My summer camp best friends were Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha who was Kikyou's boyfriend. Once they started dating he started to ignore me, the jerk. Well over the year I grew up alot. Last year me Sango and Miroku who all went to the same school, looked like elemetary school kids. I grew almost an entire foot and I grew up in some other places as well. I had a boyfriend, his name is Naraku. Sango and Miroku looked like me, we all looked like we were like twenty something. And that was good with me. I suppose some people consiter me popular, but most think of me as the punk of the school. Naraku was a punk, Sango and Miroku were punks. My whole group of friends were punks. My other friends included, Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, who was Inuyasha half brother but goes to my school, Naraku, Sango, Miroku and Shitaru who was dating Shippou. Rin and Sesshoumaru were dating. Sango and Miroku had a little thing going on as well. And then there was Kouga who flirted with me all the time, but he was going out with Ayame. I packed my bags and remembered to put three pill bottles in there. Asprin, my special pills wich make me happy, and some nightquil that was a pill but you understand. I put my scetch book and all of my art supplies in another bag. I then packed all of my jeans and cloths. I seriously put all of my cloths in a bag. (Holy crap I just found this lighter by my computer it's probably my dad's and so I did'nt think it worked so I pushed down on the thingy that makes it make fire and it works and it scared me so freakin' bad.) I then packed another bag with my cd player, my plug in radio/cd/casetplayer, all of my cds and all of my electonics such as, Gameboy SP, Mario Brothers, Kirby, all of my games, my portable TV, my lab top, my cell phone with picture taking/musicplaying/instantmessageing/discolighting/and all of the extra crap I could get on it, and my most asental thing ever, my knife. I always had my knife with me. Always. Yes, I do cut and I do it because it makes me feel better that I do control something about myself. Alright after I packed everything I went to my brothers room to say good bye. "Good bye gothic freak." Was his response. He loves me so much doesn't he?

"Alright mom! I'm going! And I'm taking my black Viper!" I yelled out at her.

"Good bye dear don't for get to take your pills!"

"I won't!" I yelled back at her. I would take my pills because if I did't then I would get all mad easily and then kill someone. That wouldn't be good. I sighed. I have always had anger management issues.

"Hello sweetheart." I looked up to see Naraku standing there, his neon orange Viper right behind him. "Are we going to camp or what?" He smiled at me. He usually made me upset. He loved hurting me because then I try to make him happy but today he was making me happy.

"YES!" I screamed as I hugged him. "I'm soooo happy! I can't believe we're going to camp together! This'll be you first time won't it?" I practically yelled at him.

"Not only mine but Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Shippou and Shitaru's too. I thought it would be a good graduating present. What do you think?"

"I love it!" I hugged him again, and everyone showed up by the shrine gates. "I love all of you guys!" I hugged every single one of them. "Let's get going everyone!" Naraku and Sesshoumaru took my bags and put them in my car. Everyone had their cars there. Sesshoumaru's green Viper, Rin's black and pink Viper, Kouga's red Viper, Sango's black and purple Viper, Miroku's 'love machine' purple Viper, Shippou's black and green Viper, Shitaru's gold and black Viper and Ayame's silver and black Viper. Alright so we all drove Vipers, you gotta problem with that. We always looked like a gang because we all went car shopping together and we all bought Vipers. Inuyasha has a dark blue Viper with silver stripes on the sides. Kikyou who used to be my best friend in the world has a pink Viper. When I said all of us I meant all of us, including Kikyou and Inuyasha. "You guys ready? Let's go!" We were also known as the group who always played Linkin Park, and we did on cue all of us turned on Breaking the Habbits and we started to go down the road. After about an hour on the high way we reached Camp Nara. We reached the parking lot parked out cars as close to the doors as possible. I parked next to Inuyasha's car but it was the closest to the doors. Next to me was Sango, then Kikyou, then Miroku, then Naraku, then Sesshoumaru, then Rin, then Ayame, then Shippou, then Kouga, and then Shitaru. We really did look like a gang. It was funny in a weird way. I got out all of my bags, the girls all had two small ones and one big one. The boys had one big one and that was all. Sesshoumaru took one of Rin's bags, Kouga took one of Ayame's, Shippou took one of Shitaru's, Naraku took one of mine and then we all walked to the camp listings. It was five to a cabin,

Team one: Houses 9 and 10

GIRLS 9:

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Minirashi

Rin Sohma

Kikyou Miko

Ayame Yoshi

BOYS 10:

Naraku Hanyou

Inuyasha Youkia

Sesshoumaru Youkai

Miroku Houshi

Kouga Honaru

Team two: Houses 7 and 8

GIRLS 8:

Shitaru Minamoto

Yura Skull (she sounds nice)

Kagura Aperishinist

Kanna Morrir

EMPTY

BOYS 7:

Shippou Kitsune

Jaken Taod

Bonkotsu Morso

Onigumo Hanyou

Jankotsu Morso

We did not have many campers this year alright.

"HEY! With the exception of Shippou and Shitura we're all on the same team! That's awesome!" Sango said, the burst into tears and hugged Shitaru. "I'm gonna miss you! Kagome won't you miss her too?"

"Oh, of course I will!" We all hugged and then there was a scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I HATE YOU INU-BABY!" Kikyou scream and ran towards us. "You guys! Inu-baby broke up with me! Kagome please go talk to him! I know you and I have our differences but please we don't hate each other! Naraku how about you! Actually... Naraku you look really sexy..." She started to flirt with my boy friend. I didn't care, Naraku loves me and he would never leave me for a slut like her, would he?

"Come on Kikyou I'll go talk with InuYasha as long as you come too." They walked in the way Inuyasha was and we didn't see them for a while. Probably talking with Inuyasha was hard. He was hard headed and ignorant. He just didn't listent to anyone. Kikyou was the longest he ever dated anyone really, I was amazed, he usually had a new girl on his arm everyday.

"Sango let's go unpack okay?" I looked over at Sango who was chatting with Rin and Ayame.

"Sure!" The three said in usion. They were closer together then I was with anyone. Sango was my best friend, Rin was Ayame's best friend. "Let's go I wanna get a good bed before Kikyou gets one!" Rin said as we walked to our cabin. We passed a garden shed were we heard a weird noise making all of us freeze. "What was that?" Rin asked.

"I dunno. Let's fine out." I was always up for adventure. Maybe it was a demon I could purify! I am a miko just so you know. So is Kikyou but she's not as good as me. Sango opened the door a bit and peeked in. Her face was white and she turned around.

"My eyes... they buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!" Sango screamed and just on cue Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kouga Miroku, Shitaru, and my friend Bonkotsu came.

"What makes your eyes buuuuuuuuuurn? Sango?" Miroku asked her smiling a gorgeos smile, he may be a pervert but he was a gentle men and extremely cute.

"Don't look in the shed." She said the moment I opened the door all the way open. Kikyou half naked, and Naraku fully nude, Kikyou's legs around his area and him staring at us. They looked at us we looked at them. I felt tears in my eyes, I turned around and started to walk away I heard Naraku yell, "It's not how it looks!" but it was. He was cheating on me. He and I weren't dating very long and I never got my first kiss from him. I wanted to be with him but then I realised how bad he made me feel. He was always trying to make me feel bad about myself, he always asked me if I was ready or not, he yelled at me alot, and I never really liked him alot. Inuyasha stared at me, Sesshoumaru pulled the doors shut and then started after me. I stopped and smiled. I turned around and looked at them who got a confused look on their faces. "I'm so sorry Kagome..." Sango said to me.

"Don't be. I don' t need him. He was a jerk anyway. I'm happy that it's over with us. How about we go unpack and then I'll treat us all to ice cream!" I cheered making them more confused. Sesshoumaru walked in front of me and hugged me. He was my second best friend in the world he always took care of me. Rin knew that so she never objected when he hugged me. I got upset alot but today at this very moment I felt soo happy, like I wasn't losing something but gaining something instead. He let go and smiled at me.

"He comes near you or any of us again, I'll kick his ass, alright?" Sesshoumaru was usually emotionless but he cared about me and would do anything to cheer me up.

"You had better." I looked at my friends. Inuyasha smiled, Sango held Miroku's hand, Rin was crying probably because I was soo brave, Ayame had gone into the shed and there were more noises of Naraku being hurt then being happy.

"Let's go get some ice cream then!" Inuyasha yelled as we all walked to our cabins. I was happy Inuyasha was our friend again, and Naraku wasn't. But I still had to find out a way to get Kikyou back and to make her pay for what she did.

Welp that's all! Let's go and we'll see ya soon!


End file.
